Song of Conquest
by Mercedes Dawn
Summary: When Corrin chooses Nohr over Hoshido, it throws her into a war against her blood relatives. Amidst all the conflict, Takumi begins to become possessed by a dark Nohrian entity drawn to his anger. Corrin will come to learn that saving Takumi may be at the cost of others whom she loves. (Mild story, but rated T for light cursing and adult topics.)
1. Prologue

Hey. Long time no see. I honestly haven't used this site in a while and I feel bad because I still get notifications from people. I apologize! Anyways, I thought I'd work on something _Fire Emblem_. This fanfic is basically _Fates: Conquest_ , but written in a way exciting to me. I'll be switching back and forth between Corrin and Takumi and there will be several scenes not in the game and details changed from the game. Basically whatever makes a good story to me. Anything is subject to change. I do expect you to have played the prologue of a _Fates_ game though. The beginning of this will make a lot of references without showing the full scenes because I'm already worried this will start out slow and want to speed things up!

Finally, it was always weird to me that Nohrians and Hoshidans call Corrin by the same name since they have different cultures and different sounding names. So Hoshidans will call Corrin "Kamui" (the Japanese name) in my fic. And Nohrians will call Azura "Aqua." Think of it as the two of them having their names changed by their adoptive families.

\- M. Dawn

* * *

 **PROLOGUE/CORRIN**

"So choose."

I quiver. Ryoma's voice is stern and calming, everything I expect from an older brother. But I disliked his words

"Cant we talk about this?" I ask. He is hurting; I can tell. But, taking his pain and placing it on somebody else's shoulders wouldn't be right, would it? "Why must we fight? We can work something out can't we? Xander –"

"Why don't you understand?" snarls my younger brother Takumi. With his long, dust colored hair and curled back lip, he really does look wolf-like. "Those people kidnapped and lied to you. You aren't their sister; you are a war prize. Are you so blinded by your cushy Nohrian life that you can't even see that?"

I want to recoil at his accusations, but hold my ground. Takumi must see me as some sort of caged bird rather than his sister. That is fine. He can despise me all he wants. His animosity will not change my mind or my desire to protect both of my families. Hoshido walks in the light. They are kind and virtuous and I cannot make them any stronger or freer if I tried. I can join them in pushing Nohr's army from their borders, but what would that accomplish? It would further demonize Nohr. It would no sooner end the war. Nothing would change.

The children of Nohr often hurt Hoshidans and bully them. But Nohr… despite all their gloom and darkness, are not monsters. They are hurting from the loss of a wonderful queen and suffering from the cruel orders of a grief-stricken king. I cannot abandon them as nothing more than sinners. But, I can stay by their sides and guide their blades away from lethality. I can guard Hoshido from the worst of Nohr and prevent fatalities. Xander… Camilla… Leo… Elise… All noble in their own ways. I cannot throw away the siblings who really need me.

"Sister!"

Sakura's cry tears me from my thoughts. "Please come to us! I know Takumi is angry with you, but I'm sure that once we're all a family again, things will mend between us. It will be as if you never left."

The Hoshidan princess's last words sting Elise, I can tell. Until this point, my Nohrian siblings kept quiet, watching seriously and listening to the claims of the Hoshidan royals just as much as I was. But at last, Elise can stand no more.

"No! She's my sister!" Elise's clear eyes go glossy. "She's not going to just forget her time with us the way she forgot about you!"

"Watch your tongue," says Hoshidan Princess Hinoka, her face matching her fiery hair, "or I will cut the damn thing right out. People who spout only lies have no right to talk at all."

"How _dare_ you speak to my sister that way," says Leo, raising a grimoire threateningly. "Corrin, tell these fools off so that we may return home."

"Her name is Kamui!" roars Ryoma. "And we all know of her kindness towards Rinkah and Kaze. My sister is brave, merciful, and virtuous. She is the opposite of all things Nohrian. She will reclaim her birthright as one of the royals of Hoshido!"

"That is for Corrin herself to decide," says Xander, voice booming. More gently, he turns his gaze on me. "So, little sister. You know what to say already, do you not? I can see it in your eyes."

My stomach aches and my heart is burning up, beating heat through my body. All eyes on me.

"I am grateful that Hoshido has shared with me the truth of my bloodline," I say. "I love you all even if my memories are hazy. I just feel the connection. But I cannot leave my Nohrian siblings. They need me still and I owe them a great deal. Ryoma, forgive me! I pray that you do not hate me for this decision!" I bowed my head solemnly.

My Hoshidan siblings' expressions are sadness and rage and pain. Sakura looks to be restraining herself from reaching out for me.

"You are as blind as Takumi said," Ryoma tells me. "I am angry with you, but _you_ are forgivable. You are my dear sister and a victim of Nohr just as we are. They're brainwashed you so that you can't see just how wicked they are. You were so young that I cannot hold you responsible. I will not give up on returning you home. I will not sleep through the night until each and every Nohrian royal has atoned for their crimes against our family! But be warned, Kamui. If you lay a hand on any of our siblings, even as blinded as you are… I will personally ensure that you will never again be able to wield a sword."

"Stop being so kind with her, Ryoma," says Takumi. "This woman is Nohr's very own pet now. She is not our sister."

Sakura's staff drops from her hand. "Brother… T-That's not true! Ryoma is right! Once… Once we beat Nohr, Kamui won't be used anymore! She can be free and come home again! This isn't the end!"

"Open your eyes, Sakura!" Takumi swings Fujin Yumi towards me, gripping the bow so hard that his hands shake. "Mother is dead and this stranger who calls herself Corrin is to blame! I will not be stupid or sentimental! I will keep you and the rest of Hoshido safe and that involves not being taken in by a demon wearing our sister's skin!"

"Enough from you." Camilla twirls a strand of lilac hair and chuckles. "Neither of our armies are ready for a battle at present. I suggest we continue this spat another day."

A few sparks escape Ryoma's blessed katana. But he takes a deep breath. "Go. Now. Next time we meet, Princess Camilla, I will slice that smug expression right off your face."

"Oh ho! How terrifying!" Camilla starts to turn her back, but thinks better of it. "Tell your huffy archer to put his toy away."

We notice a glowing bowstring begin to materialize on Takumi's enchanted Fujin Yumi. A pale blue light passes over the surface of his his furious orange eyes.

Ryoma glances from our army to his. The Nohrian forces are large, but fatigued from journeying and fending off ambushes. The Hoshidan army is smaller and confused by the sudden death of their queen.

"Enough, Brother." Ryoma's tone with his younger sibling is loving and firm and makes me briefly wonder if I'd made the wrong choice. The Hoshidan family feels warm and nostalgic to me. The crown prince puts a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "The costs of battle now would be too steep and accomplish nothing. In addition, I would like to perform Mother's funeral rites as soon as possible. If the Nohrians have no wish for fighting now, then that is one thing we can agree on."

"Wisely stated," says Xander. He holds his hand out to me and lifts me onto his horse. "I would prefer fighting you at both of our bests, Lord Ryoma. Train hard until we meet again so that you may be a challenge." He turns to his army. "Nohr! Move out!"

to be continued in _Chapter One: Corrin's Side_


	2. Chapter One: Corrin

Man, I wasn't going to do a pre-chapter for this one, but then I realized that I need to clear up a thing or two. Firstly: although I want to make references to Revelation, I've decided it would be best for this story to mostly deal with information given to us in Conquest. This means that I will be making small changes to Azura's background and not using the Revelation explanations for certain things. Second is another friendly reminder that all changes are likely intentional depending on what I need. For example, characters like Laslow and Charlotte are mentioned in this chapter even though you obtain them as units much later on in Conquest. I just needed more characters to work with, okay XD.

I want to be past all this introductory stuff. Soon... Soon...

And thanks for reading, fellow fans!

\- M. Dawn

PS: I honestly hate how formatting is on this site. I try my best, but am still not used to it. My indents don't appear when I post. I'll try to fix this with HTML later, but I'm just really tired for now. I'm sorry if my terrible formatting hurts your head.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE/CORRIN  
**

I rub the mirror in my tent with a piece of cloth, fogging it with my breath and wiping. I want to laugh a bit because I can see some of the qualities I share with the blood siblings I'd met only days ago. The curve of my face, my blazing eyes, and the shape of my nose... I do have a slight Hoshidan look that I never noticed before.

Strangely, I look more like Takumi than anyone. We share pale hair and intense features. I grab the handle of a brush and raise it to my mess of a mane. I often consider chopping off my hair; it is such a bother. Perhaps I'll have Camilla cut it for me.

"Corrin? Are you decent?"

I let out a genuine laugh and drop the brush onto my cot.

"Yes. Come in, Silas."

The knight pulls open the flap of my tent and smiles warmly at me. His face is a welcome site after the the previous few days. I trust him just as much as my Nohrian siblings, if not more.

"I heard about everything that happened," says Silas. "I was terrified when the Hoshidan troops captured you... But it looks like the meant you no harm. I am glad."

"They just wanted to talk," I confirm. I take a seat and gesture for Silas to do the same.

"About joining them?" asks Silas. He rubs his chin. "I don't blame them. They found out that the sister they lost years ago is still alive. The prisoners that you spared must have suspected that you were Hoshido's princess."

"Ah," I say. "Kaze and Rinkah. They were the ones who brought me to Ryoma and Queen Mikoto. They're good people."

Memories play back to me. My (adopted) father King Garon summoned me from my tower to fight and execute a pair of prisoners, warriors named Rinkah and Kaze. Despite wishing to please my father, I just couldn't do it. They were already prisoners; why did they have to die? After a heated discussion, my brother Leo faked their deaths for me and Xander released them. Soon after, my troops and I invaded Hoshidan lands and I was captured by Rinkah's guerilla forces and taken to see the queen and crown prince who told my of my true lineage. I was not, in fact, King Garon's daughter. Nor were Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise my blood siblings. I had been kidnapped. Somehow my Hoshidan brothers and sisters could remember this, but my Nohrian siblings and I could not recall a time we hadn't been living together.

"If you don't mind me asking," says Silas. "Why did you choose Nohr?"

I sigh and notice a leaf stuck to my cloak. My feet are muddy from the journey back to the main camp, but uncut. I was born with tough soles, a fact I now attribute to being a dragon shifter. My heart sinks. I wish my mother Mikoto could tell me more about my draconian abilities, but she'd been killed in the confusion when Nohr had come to retrieve me. I clench my fists to block thoughts of the grief that Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura must be feeling. I am ashamed to have been at the center of the death of such a noble woman. Again, I feel confused. I know that joining Nohr is the best course of action, but I empathize with Hoshido. I pick off the leaf and let it fall to the ground.

"I cannot do anything for Hoshido that they are not already doing for themselves," I tell Silas. "But Nohr needs more merciful generals... Ones that will fight clean battles. That's what I intend to become. And people like my brother Leo... I don't think he truly wants to murder either. He's been told repeatedly that destroying others makes a person better. But... I saw it, Silas. I think he was relieved when I begged for Kaze and Rinkah's lives. I think he just needed a reason, you know? An excuse not to kill."

Silas holds my hand. His fingers are cool and large compared to mine. I love our talks so much. In our conversations, words feel like ornaments. We can understand each other without them.

"Wherever you go, whatever you choose, count me in," says Silas. "I trust your instincts and heart more than anyone else's."

I am about to reply when the sound of the tent flap shifting cuts me off.

"Lady Corrin. Sir Silas."

My butler, Jakob, nods to us and sets a tea tray on a nearby table. "I was hoping you'd be here, sir," says Jakob. "Prince Xander and Prince Leo are devising a strategy for taking the forest north of Hoshido. They wish to discuss the geography with you, seeing that you trained there for some time."

"They're summoning me?" Silas' eyes go wide. "Yes! Of course! I need to hurry!" He gives me a quick embrace. "Until next time."

I watch him scurry off.

"That man shows nothing but admiration when he looks at you." Jakob begins to pour the tea into a delicate china cup, one so beautiful that I am surprised to see that he brought it with us. I smell something fruity: peaches maybe. "Though... It may be against a rule or two for you to show him such favoritism. He is too often alone with you in your private quarters."

"Silas was always there for me," I say. "Even when I was kept in that lonely tower by Father, he broke rules to play with me and keep me company. I can bend some rules now in return."

I sip the hot tea and definitely trace peaches, but also woodsy spices. "My brothers and sisters all keep personal retainers. Perhaps it would be a good idea to officially give Silas that position. He already fills the role and no one would question me constantly having him at my side."

Jakob chuckles and washes down a shelf with a rag, carefully moving maps and books to my cot. "So why haven't you yet? Are you thinking that calling Sir Silas your retainer would complicate other things?"

I grumble, having been caught feigning nonchalance.

"Why won't he just ask me for marriage already? That would solve everything!"

Jakob hoots with laughter and I cover my reddening face with a pillow.

"My lady, I care about you more than anyone I have ever served. To see you fall in love... Well, I am happy for you. Now, if you wish to marry that man, why not simply ask? You have never cared about formalities when it comes to your friends."

"I'm afraid my rank would pressure him," I sigh. "If we decide to go through with something as serious as marriage, I want him to ask me first. That way I can be sure he has the exact feelings that I do."

"Love is an interesting phenomenon," says Jakob. He removes a lone dagger from a box on the floor and polishes it. I am enthralled by how smoothly and quickly he works, though I cannot be surprised. Daggers are his weapon of choice.

"Sure is. Love at first sight is even more compelling. For example, the way you were looking at Azura during our run in with Hoshido."

Jakob nearly drops the blade. "Lady Corrin, I was merely curious. She looked incredibly familiar." Jakob smiles, pausing. "I cannot deny that she is a positively lovely creature, however."

It is my turn to laugh. Only rarely does Jakob discuss feelings so personal. My smile drops quickly the more I think of Azura, born Aqua. I know little more than that. We only spoke briefly while I was in Hoshido. She is Nohrian, I know. But she'd shied away from explaining why she'd ended up as a princess in Hoshido.

How strange. Azura, a Nohrian raised in Hoshido and I, Corrin, a Hoshidan raised in Nohr.

"Corrin."

Camilla enters, her normally alluring expression replaced with a worried one. She composes herself and gives me a calm grin. "Iago is here. He claims to have Father's next orders."

I curse and quickly apologize when I notice how scandalized Jakob looks.

"So be it. Let us see what task he has planned for me."

* * *

"My princess! How unexpected it is to see you in good health! I thought for certain that you would have been hurt by those barbarians!"

Iago smiles at me. I feel my forehead crease in displeasure; I know he loves bloodshed and is disappointed to see me unharmed. He would love to see me dead, just for a reason to kill every Hoshidan on earth.

"Yes. The 'barbarians' were actually quite civil," I say. _More so than my present company..._ I return his cold smile. "Imagine that. Now, what business do you have with me?"

He frowns- oh how he hates me.

"Your father has orders for you and your siblings." Iago regains his wicked smile. "As his family and most faithful attendants, he believes that you all should be credited an attack on Shirokawa. You have one week. His majesty orders the deaths of all villagers."

I grit my teeth. Shirokawa is right past the forest Silas went to discuss with my brothers. It is a town with rarely any military presence and so we decided to leave it be.

"What would father gain?" I demand. "From taking Shirokawa? There are no troops there. Only peasants. Our informants tell us that they grow food from gardens and hunt game from the forest, so there are no industries or fields to seize. Losing Shirokawa would do nothing to freeze Hoshidan assets!"

Iago purses his gray lips into a thin smile. "It is a response to the crime against your honor, my lady. Hoshido thinks they can attack our princess and get away with it? The message flown to our king stated that a battle was not able to take place. That is simply not acceptable. For every Hoshidan transgression, we must strike back. Besides, you may also see this an opportunity to prove that you still consider yourself daughter of Nohr. Now... I will have a servant go to Shirokawa in one week's time in order to check your work. Only as a formal precaution, of course. Your army has the power to decimate this town before they even have the time to look up from their carrot-pulling."

I swallow my rage and it slides down my throat like a lump. "Very well. If Father wishes it."

"He does." Iago straightens the golden headdress on his greasy black hair. "I will be most eager for news of your victory."

The foul man snaps to a pair of grim-looking servants who bring over horses and they ride from camp together.

I stamp the ground with my bare foot. "Damn him to-"

Quickly, I taper my anger when I see Elise coming over. She sticks out her tongue as if just having consumed bitter medicine.

"What was gross, old Iago bothering my big sister about?" She places her hands on her hips.

I sigh. "He said Father wants us to attack Shirokawa."

"Shirokawa?"

Leo is here now. Xander and Camilla follow close behind. "Why would he want to occupy a place like that?"

"Not occupy," I say. "Destroy. He wants us to completely raze it and kill every villager."

I notice Xander glance over at a maid, a girl named Felicia. She is speaking with Jakob off in the distance, dusting blankets with him. She is always cheerful, despite often being unsure of herself, and I know many members of our army love her. We all feel for her deeply, considering the sadness of her story. The Ice Tribe from which she hails was taken by Nohr many years ago. Similar to now, orders were to kill everyone. However, near the end of the slaughter, the leader of the tribe struck a deal with Father. King Garon took the chieftain's daughters back to Nohr as servants in return for the lives of the remaining tribe members. The Ice Tribe still exists, but they know that if they step out of line... they will endanger Felicia and her sister.

"Why does father do this time and time again," I say softly. "Taking the freedom of the weak. Felicia... even me..."

"Darling," says Camilla, "please remember. We had no knowledge that you were from Hoshido until this week. I've always seen you as my cute little sister. You're one of my adorable babies." She wraps her arms around Leo and Elise and gives them a squeeze.

"Sister, please... Don't do things like this in front of the troops..." Leo's face is red. He coughs into his fist. "Anyways, Corrin, we must be okay siblings because, if not, you would have left us when Prince Ryoma asked."

Though I'd seen him reprimand Camilla for acting too affectionate only moments before, I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. "You have been more than okay, Brother. I love you all more than my very life. Even when I was kept away from most people, I always felt cared for by you. It's just that... I cannot condone Father's actions against the families of others."

"I understand your grievances," says Xander. "But, back to the matter at hand... If you feel strongly about it, we could simply send the people of Shirokawa forward and withdraw once they are able to safely make it deeper into Hoshidan territory. If they merge with the rest of the nation, Iago will never know that they survive. If we dig up Shirokawa's graves, we can claim to have burned the citizens alive and fake new bodies."

"That's disgusting, but a good idea," praises Elise giddily. He face then falls a bit. "But I suppose we will still have to destroy all their houses."

"And it cannot be good for another Hoshidan town to take on so many new people all at once," I say. "Shirokawa is not extremely populated, but they'd still cause a strain."

"At this point, we've done our best for them," says Leo. "It is a war, you know. Causing a strain like that is a perfectly reasonably thing for us to do to our enemies."

I bite my lip. Leo is practical and he is correct. I must be satisfied with preventing fatalities.

"Excuse me!"

We turn to see Odin and Niles, Leo's retainers, panting as if they'd just come from the Hoshidan capital.

"What is it?" Leo looks a bit annoyed, but also concerned for his servants.

"So sorry to interrupt, my lord!" Odin, the more energetic of the two, catches his breath first. "It's just that we thought it was important... There's a lady... maybe Hoshidan? I don't know... but she just entered into camp. She says she is a princess and must speak with you all immediately. She says she is willing to give information."

"A princess?" says Xander.

"We left her with Benny and Charlotte," coughs out Niles.

"If she really does have information, this could be good timing," says Xander. "Laslow!" He waves to a gray-haired man sharpening a sword by his tent.

"Sir!" says Laslow, running over.

"Go to the entrance of camp and bring us the woman that Charlotte and Benny are watching."

Laslow brightens up. I don't know too much about him since Xander only recently brought him over from the Nohrian castle, but he's earned a reputation as a fanatical lover of woman in the short time since he's been with us.

"Absolutely!" Laslow is already off. "I'll go get her right away!" he calls back over his shoulder.

Elise giggles, watching him go. "Your retainer seems fun, Xander."

Xander beams. "Ha! Laslow is half the handful that Peri is. But they do good work."

We wait in an almost awkward silence, only Leo speaking to offer water to his retainers. When we finally see Laslow return over the hill, I am surprised to find that I know the woman with him.

 _To be continued in Takumi's side_


	3. Chapter Two: Takumi

**CHAPTER TWO/ TAKUMI**

So that was Kamui, my long lost older sister. I really wish she'd been killed all those years ago. That way she could have died as an innocent. But to return to us as a Nohrian... I cannot forgive her. How can someone who shares my blood betray us so horribly? Joining us should have been a no-brainer. But she chose Nohr. She is scum just like all the rest of them.

I shutter when I think of how Kaze had told Mother of Kamui's - no - _Corrin's_ whereabouts, right when he and Rinkah had returned.

"We found her, my lady!" he said. "We found Princess Kamui. We need to ensure that she makes her way here immediately! You will be so proud, Queen Mikoto. She's grown up so strong and kind. It is really amazing. She resembles our Prince Takumi quite a bit."

I grit my teeth and throw the top layer of my clothing to the floor of my room. I need to relax a little. Going to the bathhouse would help. I grab Fujin Yumi and carry it like a staff. I wish Ryoma and Azura hadn't given Yato to Corrin. Hoshido will certainly pay for that decision in the future.

After stripping down to just a pair of shorts, I tear the ties from out of my hair and feel heavy strands fall over my shoulders and back. In truth, it isn't convenient to have such long hair. It gets in the way and I often worry that the length looks too elegant on me. Most of all, on the battlefield, I am often paranoid that some enemy will grab it and pull me down. But it has long been Hoshidan tradition for princes and kings to avoid cutting their hair and I respect tradition.

The steam feels good when I enter the male side of the bathhouse; it is so thick in the crisp air that I almost don't notice my brother and Kaze.

"Takumi!" Ryoma waves me over. "Come join us."

Kaze bows his head in acknowledgement. "Lord Takumi."

I sink into the water and feel my muscles loosen up. The tension melts from my body.

"I'd like to apologize, brother."

I glance at Ryoma questioningly. "For what?"

"I was worried that our sisters and I haven't been taking your concerns about Kamui seriously. You feelings on the matter are legitimate."

"Thank you." I rub my thumb on one of the stones near where I sit. "Kaze, what are your impressions? You were captured and sent to the Nohrian castle, weren't you? I can't imagine how horrible that would be."

Kaze glances up at me and opens his mouth to say something, but seems to pause and reword his thoughts in his head before speaking.

"My opinion, your majesty? I believe Princess Kamui is Nohrian through and through. But, perhaps that is not a bad thing. Excuse my boldness, but I think it would be beneficial to us for there to be a Nohrian leader who can be reasoned with. I do not know strategy like either of you do and I have no familial ties to the princess either... But it seems like it could be a good thing for Kamui to be Nohrian."

I grab the stone I'm holding so hard that I feel a pain in my thumb. Slightly shaking out my hand, I say,

"It's a naive thought, Kaze. Perhaps, at one time, we could have come to an agreement with Nohr. But how can we do that now? This isn't about land or assets anymore. It's about dignity and justice. Nohrians are menaces. They've killed our people and raped our women and stolen our valuables. If we make peace now, not only are we admitting to weakness, but we are showing people that Nohr can preform these atrocities and get away punishment-free."

"It has certainly come to pride," agrees Ryoma. "This cannot come to an end without a new Nohrian king in place and, unfortunately, blood must be spilled to achieve that. By refusing to join our cause, Kamui is supporting King Garon... But, It's clear he's been manipulating her for years.. I don't believe she really understands what's going on..."

Ryoma's expression concerns me. Why on earth does he still love Corrin so much? She's shown her true colors as a traitor. Mother's blood soaks her hands. I think back to the struggle in the Hoshidan square. So soon after Corrin arrived, we were attacked by Nohrian invaders, people shrouded in dark magic. Mother died protecting Corrin from the dark magic in her own sword. The scene was awful, but... Part of me hoped that Corrin would pledge herself to us in atonement. I never trusted her, but I couldn't stand the thought of my mother's spirit seeing that her sacrifice had been in vain.

"She will never be Hoshidan, but by blood," I say.

Ryoma sighs. "You and Sakura were extremely young when Kamui was taken from us. But Hinoka and I can remember that day and we can remember the way things were before. Mother and Father always told Hinoka and I to look after you, Kamui, and Sakura. I think we still feel love and duty towards Kamui as her older siblings. When Kamui returned, Sakura got attached immediately. But you... I can understand you emotions. Kamui was never a major figure in your life, only someone Mother spoke of fondly and cried for. Now she has returned as a member of the clan you hate. I understand your feelings. But I cannot give up on my precious little sister. If we do convince her to return to us someday, I hope you can treat her kindly. Especially for Hinoka and Sakura's sakes."

For my sisters' sakes? I frown. Of course I love my sisters. They're brave, kind, and beautiful. I would never want to do anything to make them cry. But I also want to make sure that nothing ever harms them.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I say, carefully splashing water onto my face. "As it stands, I cannot trust Corrin nor respect her."

Ryoma frowns at my choice in names, but says nothing about it. Instead he changes the subject, asking how my late night archery practice has been going. I am proud to truthfully say that I am getting better at shooting in the dark. Not having the sun or Fujin Yumi's shimmer to guide me was terrifying at first and my eyes still aren't used to darkness, but my hearing has improved greatly. I've learned to identify the thumping of a rabbit's foot or the grazing of a deer close by. I've brought home lots of meat for everyone, spoiling my retainers, Oboro and Hinata, with extra. Their excited faces are enough to make me so happy.

After a bit, Ryoma, Kaze, and I dry ourselves and part ways. I suspect that I'll see them for a tactical meeting in the morning. As I make my way to the woods for shooting practice, I notice a figure standing ankle-deep in the lake near the city.

Azura

As I get closer, I can hear her singing softly, of course. Music was just about the only thing that woman was good for.

 _"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love..."_

Does she ever sing other songs?

 _"... the light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom..."_

Azura pauses. I watch, curiously. When she start singing again, I freeze.

 _"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate! The black pillar cracks beneath its weight! Night breaks through the day-"_

"Azura!" I shout and she jumps. The hairs on my arms are raised and not due to the night chill. Her song just then sounded similar to her normal anthem, but this time, she'd sung with a fast tempo and lyrics that disturbed me. They sounded so dark and sinister.

"You're aware you're singing about Nohrian themes?" I say angrily.

She bows her head. "I'm sorry, Takumi. Yes, I am aware. I was inspired this morning when I met Corrin and, well, I feel that Nohr is entering a new era. I am happy for them. Corrin is brave and virtuous. If anyone can soften Nohrian hearts and bring our nations into harmony, she can."

I approach her and Azura frowns but holds my stare. She never calls me or any of my siblings "brother" or "sister" and I think the distance I've placed between us is partially to blame. She isn't my real sister. She isn't welcome.

"So you empathize with Nohr now?" I say, closing the gap between us. "If you love Corrin so damn much, then why not just leave? Please do. It will be so much easier to openly despise you."

Azura steps from the water and glances towards the hill, then back into my eyes. "Your anger clouds the whole world for you, Takumi. I pity you."

I nock an arrow on my common iron practice bow in a warning as she turns heel and flees. I do not shoot and, when she vanishes into the distance, I set the weapon on the ground and pull Fujin Yumi from its strap on my back. I will the bow to glow and let the light calm me. Still... it is hard not to think about Azura's words.

Scum... All of them scum... Nohrians are the monsters that mothers warn their children about. No, they are worse. Nohrians masquerade as human. All this talk about Nohr changing their ways makes me boil with fury. Nohr can never be redeemed. They can only be sick bastards until the end of their lives, killed by the hand of justice. I cannot accept that the people who violently took my mother and father away from me have the capacity for good. The idea that they can be righteous is all HER fault.

Watching a cloud float across the yellow moon, I clench my fists. How can Corrin and I even share the same sky?

I sigh, trying to cool down. I don't want my siblings to see me upset, since I'd been letting my emotions take over lately. I feel like I am starting to worry those I love.

 _*crunch*_

At the sound of a twig snap, I aim Fujin Yumi, a sparkling arrow at the ready. Casually, a man emerges from the dark. He wears Nohrian style garments and I suspect he is blind in one eye because of the elaborate golden headdress that covers half his face.

"Slowly," I hiss, "tell me who you are and what you're doing here. Try anything sketchy and I will end your life."

The man bows lowly, but in such a way that I am sure he is mocking me. I pull back the arrow farther.

"A pleasure to meet you face-to-face, Prince Takumi. I will gladly answer your questions. I am Iago, chief advisor to King Garon. I am here to meet with you, of course. You see, my king and I have had a plan for taking down Hoshido in the works. But this plan requires... a _particular_ kind of person. My underlings who were at the attack on your capital have informed me that you would be a great fit for this position."

He definitely sounds malicious. I pull back my magic bowstring and am about to let an arrow fly when suddenly two gloomy-looking Nohrian servants appear at my elbows. I gasp, shocked that I hadn't sensed them. I move quickly, but they are even quicker and cast a freezing spell before grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back, causing Fujin Yumi to fall to the ground. They kick me to my knees and I am about to call for help when Iago casts a silencer. No noise leaves my lips.

"Did we surprise you?" asks Iago. "We'd hoped to. I do not like the idea of my servants fighting fairly with you. It would be troublesome to clean up the bodies."

The combination of magic and physical force ensures that my wild struggling is futile.

"Oh, calm down," says Iago. "I don't mean to kill you, young prince. For the time being, you are actually of value to me. Congratulations. Shall we begin?"

Flailing even harder as he approaches, I try everything, but cannot get away. Pitch black smoke weaves through Iago's hands. He reaches for my face and I start to panic. His fingers are bony and poke into my cheeks. The dark magic covers my head.

 _A curse_... I realize, panic rising even higher. What is the curse? What will it do to me? I start to feel so negative- just scared and angry.

"There." Iago removes his hand. "Now all you have to do is let him exploit your flaws. Let him see your weaknesses. I know you have many weaknesses, Takumi. That's why you were chosen for this. Let's see... You hate your sister, don't you? She betrayed you and yet all your precious siblings still love her. Aren't you dissatisfied with your family life? You are the younger son. You will not become king and are unimpressive in everything compared to Ryoma. Hinoka is Ryoma's greatest advisor and Sakura excels in the healing arts. Without you, they'd still be a perfect family."

I feel the silencer release and the hands that grip me let go, but I don't speak immediately. My chest hurts. My head is splitting.

"Take your time," says Iago, snickering. "The curse pains your heart and confuses your mind, doesn't it? Just agree with it. Admit that all I've said is true and you will feel better."

Instead, I say, "Why did you do this to me? Do you intend to kill me slowly? You Nohrians enjoy things like that, don't you?"

Iago tucks a grimoire back into his sleeve. "I suppose you will live a shorter life, yes. But your death isn't my end goal. I just needed to break you before getting use out of you."

I spit at him and my saliva splashes against the gold mask over the right side of his face. Enraged, he makes a lunge at me which is easy to dodge. I kick him in the gut and he thuds to the grass. Though I'm ready to beat him to death with just my fists, I turn to grab Fujin Yumi anyway. As I do, one of Iago's servants grabs at me and I punch him so hard that his jaw cracks beneath my knuckles. Ducking down, I swipe my yumi from the ground. Within seconds, both servants have arrows casting lethal light into their hearts. They twitch and drop to the grass, motionless.

Before I can catch my breath, a flaming spell erupts against my rib cage and I fall.

Seething, Iago raises his hand with another bolt of fire at the ready. I wince and he raises the flame's heat, but instead of striking me, he torches the corpses I'd just made until they are unidentifiable.

"I told you that I hate clean-up, didn't I?" he says. "It would be troublesome if somebody found those bodies. So, to ashes they go."

Standing up hurts and even breathing is difficult. "You will not use me," I say. "If you think that I would betray my brother and sisters just to prevent my own torture, you're delusional."

Iago shakes his head. "As if my plan would be that boring and straightforward, idiot prince. No, no. I'm not leaving _any_ room for your choice in the matter. Anakos will force you to reveal all that you know."

"Who-"

The sorcerer doesn't give me time to finish. He flicks his wrist and the pains in my chest and head flare like bonfires.

The world goes black.

 _To be continued in Corrin's Side_


End file.
